


Zlatoslav

by grolnicka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gilderoy Lockhart as child, Hogwarts, Magic, Magic Wand, Memory Magic, letter from hogwarts, spell
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grolnicka/pseuds/grolnicka
Summary: (drabble na téma "Před vstupem na scénu" – pro LS)





	Zlatoslav

„Zapomeň!“ přikázal Zlatoslav. „Zapomeň a nic si nepamatuj!“

Mířil kouzelnickou hůlkou na chlapce ze sousedství, který se na něj ještě před chvílí vytahoval, že pojede do Bradavic. Byli oba zhruba stejného věku, ale jen jeden z nich dostal zvací dopis do Bradavic. A Zlatoslav to nebyl. Nebo lépe řečeno, teď se ten rozdíl na pergamenu dopisu smazal a doplnilo se tam jméno jiné. To správné. Zlatoslav Lockhart.

Byl odjakživa dobrý v paměťových kouzlech, vlastně to bylo to jediné, co mu šlo. Školní docházku a kariéru si jimi usnadnil, co to jen šlo. Kdo by si pomyslel, že není kouzelnického původu?

 


End file.
